The 3 Houses of Stormwind City
by Wellfire
Summary: This story is about the power struggle in Stormwind City between 3 great Houses. We follow the steps of a disguised man, seeking to reveal the schemes of these 3 great Houses, and turn this great big city of the Alliance, into what it truly is; a poluted and griedy city that would turn the most profitable man into the saddest beggar on the street.


**Inside**

Stormwind, the great city of the Alliance, the City of Light, and what other nonsense these people call it. Stormwind is the most corrupt city I have ever witnessed, and I have been through them all. King Varian Wrynn, the Warrior king, is supposed to be the leader of this city and of The Alliance, but really his is a pawn. A pawn on a big great chess board, laid out for only the most powerful to see. I don't even think Varian knows what goes on in his precious city.

As I walked into the City, I was greeted by statues of former heroes, showing the might and power of this nation, but as I turned my back to the statues and went inside the City, my nose was filled with the smell of sickness and despair. What I saw was not a pretty sight, and if this was the future of Azeroth, may the Titans get rid of us all.

I ended up in a tavern, somewhat hidden in Old Town. This was apparently the place to be, when looking for information, because it was full of drunk city guards. That night I stumbled upon a young boy, he might not even have had his first chest hair pop out, but there he was in full city guard armor. He looked nervous, not really like someone that fitted into the crowd, but I bought him an ale, and then he started talking. He grew up in Elwynn Forest, on the outskirts of the Horse Range near the border to Redridge Mountains. There he learned to fight and ride a horse, he learned of the heroism of the Alliance, and learned to pump up his chest as he march towards new adventures. He had hoped to find work in this _great_ city, but as time went on, he volunteered to be a city guard. His family name had giving him a decent work schedule, something I could work with. So I bought him some more ale, and before the sun rose up, I was wearing a full city guard armor, heading towards the Stormwind Keep.

I find it rather amusing how easy it was for me to enter the keep, and with a full armor on, I could easily walk into the War room. Here I would find just what I needed, the full power of Stormwind, gathered in one single room.

Sitting there, watching the families that rules over this city, I had somehow expected more. The Lescovar, the Prestor and the Wishock, families that have for centuries been in and out of the power struggle. These families will be explained in greater detail, but in due time. Right now, I was more interested in their discussion of how they would wish to deal with all of the losses to the Legion invasions. The Lescovars where voting to make a contribution to all of the families that has lost a family member, the Prestors where not happy about this though, it would make a sizeable cut in to their coin purse, which is not as heavy as it has been before. The Wishock family seemed quite silent in this discussion, probably measuring the other families and how to gain something for themselves.

" _Jason!_ "

I woke from my thoughts as the Captain of the City Guard entered. He was looking straight at me.

" _Sir_ " I saluted the Captain and stood up straight, improvising what I thought would be normal for a city guard to do.

" _Your shift started 5 minutes ago in the docks, or have you more important things to attend?_ " He said, though keeping a low voice so he didnt disturb the meeting.

I found his tone and volume irritating. He might be a Captain, but he had no idea of how small a pawn he was, and how disturbing he was to my plans.

" _Of course not Sir, I'll get right to it_ " I replied, already heading towards the door.

As I stepped out to the hall, I almost crashed into a servant cleaning the floor with a broomstick. " _Watch it!_ " I yelled while I ran down the hall, heading towards the entrance to the castle. From there, I would make a turn to the right, making it down to the Trade District where I left this person called Jason in the tavern, half drunk and half a sleep in a so called bed, hard as a rock. Again, another pawn in my masterpiece, but he would only get a small punishment for not showing up for his duty. That Captain though, I might want to place him in a bigger pool to drown, for disturbing me at that meeting. _You know what? I might just know what to do with him._


End file.
